


Need Meets Want

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Prisoner Obi-Wan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, M/M, Mild Horror, Neither Really Consented, Omega Vader, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suitless Vader, Very Messed Up Vaderwan, severe dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Omega Vaderkin is in heat. Alpha Obi-Wan, who has been in chains since Order 66, is the only person Vader is sure won't do something absolutely terrible to him while he's so vulnerable.He wouldn't. Even after Vader murdered everyone he ever loved... right?





	Need Meets Want

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy Warning for Obi-Wan Fans: (And boy, that doesn't happen often with me, does it?) Obi-Wan is not his canon self in this story. And it's not a change for the better.

 

When Obi-Wan looked up from where he sat chained to the wall, he did not expect to find his captor, his  _ betrayer,  _ flushed with heat and smelling like a desperate animal.

Vader could read that much in his face.

Vader could also sense the physical reaction of Obi-Wan's body to the pheromone markers Vader was helplessly giving off.

Obi-Wan simply watched him with  _ those eyes.  _ Those eyes that had snapped at the beginning, the eyes that had settled into quiet injustice, betrayal, repudiation as the months dragged on.

“I—” Vader stuttered,  _ smelling  _ the Alpha's strength of bloodline. “I  _ need— _ ”

Obi-Wan scoffed an unforgiving laugh. “A pity, then, that you murdered anyone who could help you.”  
A low whine caught in Vader's throat. He  _ hadn't  _ thought about it ahead of time. With Padmé a Beta, he'd always gone to other peers in the Temple for help through his heats. Never his master.  _ Never.  _

But as Obi-Wan said...

He'd killed the others.

“I c— can't go to Palpatine,” Vader whimpered.

_ Vicious  _ scorn flooded Obi-Wan's eyes, made Vader feel  _ worthless—  _ the  _ Alpha _ thought him  _ worthless—  _ “You've gone to him for everything else,” sneered the chained man, and  _ why  _ was he the  _ dignified  _ one here? Naked, cold, beaten, his heart shattered into sharp, lethal shards, yet  _ he  _ was the one not utterly mortified?

Vader  _ hated  _ that about his former master. Hated  _ him. _

_ No. Alpha!  _ his subconscious threw back, petulant.

“How long have you managed to wait?” Obi-Wan crooned, and Vader cringed, wanting to curve into the soothing tone, but knowing  _ better,  _ knowing— “By the look of you, two days.  _ Only  _ two days, Vader? Before you come crawling to my feet begging forgiveness?”

“N— _ no, _ ” Vader hissed.

Obi-Wan chuckled, the sound cold in the dim, stone prison cell. “That's right. You expect me to forgive you without you even being  _ sorrowful  _ for what you've done. Just another thing about me to take for granted.”

“ _ Grudge, _ ” Vader choked out, sounding  _ pathetic  _ and  _ weak  _ again in his own ears. “You—  _ can't. _ ”

An eyebrow flecked with dried blood arched his direction. “Oh, can't I?” Obi-Wan murmured. “I'm not allowed to hate you. I'm not allowed anger. But then, I'm not angry now, am I?” That brutal, soul-wrenching smile, one he'd seen aimed for corrupt politicians, and child murderers, and torturers— “I despise you. I'm allowed that. I'm allowed pity as well, and you are  _ pitiful. _ ”

Vader's eyes rolled to the side as he  _ tried  _ to keep his feet from edging closer.

They disobeyed him.

“I am allowed—  _ expected—  _ to fight back in whatever way I can find.”

No, no, no— that crooning, soothing tone again—

“I don't need to break my creed to make your life  _ hell  _ until you  _ let me go. _ ”

Obi-Wan was standing now. When had he stood up—?

Vader felt fear, felt it being rapidly drowned out by desperate, consuming  _ need. _

“Are you going to take me against my will?” asked Obi-Wan. “I don't want to knot you.”

And yes, he sounded  _ repulsed  _ by the very thought.

Vader's fingers fumbled with the restraints, desperate to release them—

Oh, it was bad. Obi-Wan could murder him. He couldn't get out, Vader had seen to the door, but Obi-Wan could  _ kill him  _ while Vader lay helpless beneath him—

One hand freed.

It wrapped around his throat without squeezing, and Vader whimpered in relief at  _ contact  _ from the Alpha—

“Stay away from me,” Obi-Wan murmured again, withdrawing his hand.

Vader chased after it, rubbing up against Obi-Wan's front, desperate to trigger the rut the rest of the way.

It worked.

Within moments he had Obi-Wan kneeling on the floor, and Vader was pushing his aching, needy hole back, engulfing the Jedi's girth and sighing in relief.

Obi-Wan would make it hurt, no doubt. Might even maim him.

He couldn't bring himself to care, let alone shield.

“There we are,” Obi-Wan hissed in his ear. “There's my Omega.”  
Vader's guts flipped over in elation. Yes.  _ His. _

Obi-Wan thrust into him leisurely, Vader squirming in his lap with delighted, stifled moans.

“What are the codes to the door?” Obi-Wan murmured, an Alpha command in his voice.

Vader held out against it,  _ refusing  _ to open his mouth. He stuffed his hand in and bit down, ignoring the blood—

“Very good,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “So good for me. Now. How does your precious Emperor plan to maintain control of the Senate?”

Vader had heard a lot of that, had zoned out for a good chunk of it, but the words drifted up from his memory, and for some reason Obi-Wan purred against him in approval.

It sent a warm glow through Vader's lonely, frigid heart.

Oh,  _ yes, please, more— _

He hated the cold and the emptiness—

“And now I just need you to think of the clones.  _ Why  _ did they turn on the Jedi without a  _ second's  _ argument?”

_ The chips. The chips. Oh, Force, the chips— _

Obi-Wan stilled within him, driving Vader near mad with suspense. “I want to know about these...  _ chips _ ,” Obi-Wan whispered, and  _ oh,  _ the  _ menace  _ in his voice—

Vader had never experienced  _ enmity  _ from this man, and it—

“Chips, lovely idiot,” Obi-Wan murmured. “No one cares what you think.”

Vader bit harder on his hand,  _ refusing  _ to give anything away. Certainly not the Kaminoans. Certainly not the mind control. Certainly not—

“ _ You  _ let  _ that  _ happen to  _ them _ ?” Obi-Wan's thrusts shifted, becoming deep and satisfying. 

Vader found himself nodding, because it felt so  _ good— _

“ _ You.  _ Who  _ knew  _ what it was to be a slave, took away  _ all of their free will? _ ”

Vader sobbed and nodded again.

Obi-Wan knotted him and Vader let out a low keen of startled relief as he realized the man hadn't hurt him. Hadn't  _ once _ .

Obi-Wan said not a word until the knot deflated, and then he pulled out of Vader and stood, staring up at the tiny grating near the ceiling that let in a false, flickering light.

Already Vader felt the next wave of heat lapping at his heels, knew he would be stuck here for a  _ long  _ time—

“Please.” And he no longer cared that he sounded pathetic. “I need more.”  
Obi-Wan looked back at him with a sneer on his face. “Oh, you do.”  
“ _ Please. _ ”

“Kneel.”

Vader obeyed, thighs trembling.

“There is no one you trust in this  _ free  _ and _ secure  _ and _ just  _ empire of yours to take care of you?” Obi-Wan mocked, voice low and musical.

Vader shook his head.

“Are you  _ lonely _ , now that you've killed everyone who ever loved you?” Obi-Wan asked, and his tone sounded so  _ sympathetic— _

Vader nodded, tears in his eyes at the Alpha's crooning.

And then Obi-Wan laughed, and Vader hung his head.

“Please,” he whimpered. “Knot me again.”  
“I suppose more intel couldn't hurt,” Obi-Wan purred. “ _ Me _ , anyway. Just where exactly are we,  _ Lord Vader _ ?”  
But Vader  _ knew  _ how he was getting this,  _ knew  _ he was plucking it  _ straight  _ from his unshielded mind, so he flooded his brain with meaningless babble about how beautiful Obi-Wan was, how much he  _ needed  _ his knot, how  _ good  _ he made him feel—

Obi-Wan chuckled against his ear, then whispered, “Clever little Omega. Unfortunately for you, I have patience, and  _ all  _ the time in the world.”  
Vader stared up into merciless blue-green eyes and  _ knew  _ it was only a matter of time until all he'd sacrificed to build was torn from his fingers.

He knew he should run, throw himself on one of the clone Alphas guarding the door.

He didn't.

And Obi-Wan smiled.

 


End file.
